Prisoners of War
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: The Tactics realm is considered the bloodiest and violent realm out of the rest. Drusus and Keme learned that quickly when they were captured and taken as prisoners of war. Bondage, blood, non-consensual groping, language. Monk x Thief slash. OCs.
1. Captured

**Title: Prisoners of War**

 **Fandom: Final Fantasy: Record Keeper**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/General**

 **Summary: The Tactics realm is considered the bloodiest and violent realm out of the rest. Drusus and Keme learned that quickly when they were captured and taken as prisoners of war. Bondage, blood, non-consensual groping, language. Monk x Thief slash. OCs.**

 **Pairings: Monk x Thief slash**

 **A/N: Just an idea that had been floating around in my mind for a while now. I always see the Tactics realm as extremely dangerous, and from what I played of the PS1 game for a bit, it appears to be a war like Fire Emblem. Note that I hardly played Tactics, so feel free to correct me for any wrong info!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Final Fantasy: Record Keeper. Drusus, Keme, Taika, Veles, Aric, and Than are all mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Prisoners of War**

 **Chapter 1: Captured**

The moment the team entered the Tactics realm, things had quickly gone downhill. Tyro was knocked out in one skirmish, Taika was Silenced by a Black Mage, and Veles was severely injured taking a hit for Tyro. Dr. Mog was right: the Tactics realm was dangerous, with enemies hiding in every corner and wall. Nowhere was safe to stop and rest.

If only they had listened to Dr. Mog and trained a bit more before entering...

Things grew much worse in about five minutes. When Veles attempted to heal Taika, Knights, Thieves, and Black Mages suddenly appeared, surrounding the team. Drusus and Keme had to defend their two mage comrades until they were back on their feet.

However, the opposing side grew tenfold in numbers, and the team had to retreat from the realm lest they were killed. Veles managed to pick up Tyro and pushed through the crowd of foes, with Taika right by his side. Drusus and Keme were right behind them, killing any enemies who got in their way and to clear a path.

But when Drusus kicked a Thief out of the way, Veles and the others were gone from his and Keme's sight.

He and his husband were all alone to fend for themselves, with only their weapons and each other.

The Monk had never been any more frightened, as indicated by how tightly he held Keme's hand as they fled to a nearby town. The Thief could only hear his love muttering along the lines of "Dammit dammit dammit…" He refused to let his hand go, as if he would lose Keme the moment his grip slightly loosened.

Keme couldn't blame him. Normally he would berate Drusus for being overprotective, but he too was frightened. He ran behind Drusus, his fingers squeezing around the Monk's wrist. He could hear his heart racing—whether from the strenuous running or the intense fear, he doesn't know. He just hoped that they would escape alive and unscathed.

But from the yells and screams behind them, he doubted that they would leave without a fight.

Drusus ran around the corner of an alleyway, his back pressed against the stone wall, his hand still gripping Keme's as he tried not to gasp for breath. Keme's heart didn't slow even though he was no longer running. His breathing hitched, as if afraid that he would give them away if he even took a breath. His hand also remained with his husband's.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap._

The unmistakable sound of metal boots hitting the dirt ground reach their ears, and the two stayed still and stiff. Sweat beaded down Keme's face, as Drusus tightened his grip on Keme's hand as he clenched his jaw.

The footsteps grew louder.

And louder.

Around five shadows passed through the alleyway before more footsteps were heard again. Then…

Nothing.

Drusus didn't dare to sigh in relief. Keme didn't dare to peek from behind the wall. To them, any action they take could spell doom for them.

It felt like an eternity to them as they kept their ears opened, their eyes peeled for any bloodthirsty soldiers.

Still nothing. No yells, no footsteps. There was nothing but silence in the air.

Drusus' hand holding his love's slacked slightly before he attempted to peek behind the wall. Keme, however, was still unsure whether it was safe to look.

"Wait," Keme whispered, his hand tightening around Drusus' wrist. Drusus faced his Thief, his features still written with fear and tension. "They could be waiting for us."

"I know," Drusus agreed, voice low. "But we can't hide forever here. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"But we're in no shape to fight," Keme pointed out, gesturing to the bruises and cuts they had endured in the previous skirmishes. "If we take the risk—"

"I know there are risks involved, Keme," Drusus interrupted. "But we have no choice but to take them. If we don't, both of us will get killed."

He glanced behind the corner, his eyes scanning for any ambushers or killers.

Thankfully, there were none. But that didn't ease his tension at all.

"We're safe for now," Drusus confirmed, voice still low despite that he and Keme were the only ones here.

"What are we gonna do?" Keme asked, glancing around the filthy alleyway. From the piled up trash, the rats scurrying around, and the broken doors, it, along with the town, were abandoned for possibly years.

"We make a break for it," Drusus said simply.

Keme's glance returned to his love, as he felt Drusus releasing his hand.

The sheer feeling of not holding his lover made his fear grow stronger.

"How?" Keme questioned. "If we just run without even looking, we're goners."

"Then one of us need to scout ahead."

Keme stared at Drusus, as if he had lost his mind. Though, by all means, he technically did. Being separated, even for a few seconds, would mean that one of them would get killed.

"Are you nuts?!" he gasped.

"We have no choice, Keme," Drusus said, his teeth gritting. He wasn't fond of the idea either, but it was the only way to escape from this violent realm alive. "There's no other option."

Keme gulped, now realizing that either they risk it, or both would get killed. "Then I'll go ahead." He volunteered, about to take a step before Drusus blocked his way with his arm.

" _No._ " Was Drusus' swift and harsh reply. His normally calm eyes were filled with fear and concern, the mere thought of letting his husband scout the area by himself frightened him. He couldn't risk his husband like that.

"But—" Keme attempted to argue, that he was a better option for the job, but Drusus gripped his shoulders. He stared down at his lover's blue eyes, Drusus' own brown eyes full of seriousness and sternness. Keme knew that look all too well—he wouldn't budge on a decision no matter how much one tried to convince him.

"I'm _not_ letting you do it, Keme," Drusus growled, his grip tighter by the minute. "If anything were to happen to you, I'll never forgive myself."

"I can't let you do it either, Drusus." Keme insisted. Drusus flinched—when Keme called him by his full name instead of his nickname, he knew that the Thief was emotional and serious. "I lost you once, I'm not losing you again!"

Drusus shook his head. There was no time to argue—they had to get out of here or both were done for. "Keme…" he spoke, releasing his hold before his hand reached out for Keme's. Unlike a few minutes ago, his hold was more tender—loving, even. His fingers brushed against Keme's soft skin before he continued, "Have faith in me. I'm strong enough to handle it. I understand your fear, but you have to trust me."

Keme said nothing, as if registering his husband's words. When Drusus embraced him, Keme knew that he had no choice but to trust him.

He nodded. "All right… just… promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, love." Drusus' hot breath touching the skin of his neck made Keme smile. He was so glad that Drusus was still alive, especially after Keme found him and rescued him so long ago.

He wished he would hold him longer, but knowing the situation at hand, he reluctantly released Drusus. Drusus nodded before he turned to leave.

But he was stopped by Keme's voice saying, "Wait."

Drusus glanced at him, only for Keme to peck him on the lips. Even though it was quick, Drusus yearned for it to be longer.

"Good luck kiss for you." Keme chuckled.

Drusus smiled slightly; despite the intense situation, Keme still kept his humor. "Thank you, love," Drusus thanked him, before he turned towards the outside of the alleyway.

Keme watched Drusus leave, his eyes never leaving him lest Drusus would get killed. He didn't even look away even though the Monk was out of sight.

He waited, praying in his mind that Drusus was okay, despite being out in the open.

* * *

Those ten minutes were agonizing to the Thief. He kept his eyes on the path his husband had left on, his mouth dry and sweat dripping down his face. His fingers were knotted in his green tunic as he waited for Drusus to return.

His mind didn't ease since he had left. What if Drusus was killed and his body was dumped somewhere? What if he was captured and taken prisoner, and it was too late to rescue him? What if—

 _No,_ Keme thought, pushing away the terrible scenarios in his head. _Drusus is a strong guy. He wouldn't even go down without a fight._

He remembered Drusus' words, as if his Monk had said them just now.

" _Have faith in me. I'm strong enough to handle it. I understand your fear, but you have to trust me."_

Well, yes! He does have faith in his partner. It was just that the thought of letting him scout ahead alone where enemies were hiding everywhere didn't eased his anxiety.

Keme gulped, shaking his head to remove all the horrifying thoughts in his mind. His eyes remained glued to the road, his heart pounding as he battled with his thoughts.

He didn't hear footsteps coming towards him. He didn't even sense the presence behind him until a large hand suddenly grabbed his body.

"Wha—"

His cry of surprise was then muffled by a wet cloth slapped on his nose and mouth. He took a whiff by surprise, smelling the sweet scent from the cloth.

He immediately recognized it. As sweet as the smell was, he knew he couldn't inhale it.

He held his breath as he twisted against his assailant's arm, his free hand tugging at the one keeping the cloth on his face. However, the man's hold was strong, as he tightened his grab that was around Keme's waist.

Keme grunted, turning his head in an attempt to force the cloth away from his face, but it was no use. His lungs screamed for the need of air, but he _knew_ he couldn't breathe the chloroform in.

If he could just hold on… until Drusus came back—

"Stop squirming," the man's voice—low, deep and menacing—growled in his ear. "Just make it easier for you and us."

 _Us?!_

His fears were confirmed: one of their pursuers had found him, they were going to capture him for torture and most likely execution.

His struggles intensified, his mind begging—no, _pleading_ —that Drusus would return as soon as possible. If he does come, he would save Keme and both would escape alive and free from all the dangers the Tactics realm had.

Unfortunately, his need for air was stronger than his want for freedom. His lungs couldn't take it anymore, and out of instinct, Keme took a deep breath.

That was all it took to knock him unconscious, as his body fell limp in his soon-to-be-captor's arms.

"Good boy…" the captor—a Knight—whispered as he smirked at his unconscious prey. He slowly placed the Thief on the muddy ground before pulling out yards of rope from his belt. With a sinister grin, he began working on his prisoner.

He took Keme's arms and placed them behind his back, before binding the knocked-out Thief's wrists together tightly. Using a longer coil of rope, he then lifted his body up to loop the rope around his chest, tying it off with a firm knot. Now with the Thief's arms secured to his sides, the Knight began patting his body in search of weapons.

He found two—a knife and a dagger, both he didn't recognized, from Keme's pockets. However, he discarded them to the side before he pulled out even more rope.

"Boss?" a male voice called. The Knight turned to see two of his comrades, a male Black Mage and a female Thief, peeking from behind the other wall. The Black Mage squinted, as if trying to see what his friend was doing. "You found anything yet?"

The Knight nodded before he turned his focus back on Keme. "Yeah, a rat hiding from us. I have no clue where he's from. His clothing doesn't look like the ones from around here."

The Black Mage cocked a brow before he and the Thief investigated. Upon seeing their new captive, they both smirked.

"So he's a Thief, eh?" the Thief giggled. "Just like me. And he's cute, to boot!"

"Don't get your hopes up," the Knight reminded her. "Our commander wants the prisoners of war alive until he orders their executions." As he said that, he bound Keme's legs and feet together, with rope above and below his knees.

"But we can still torture him, right?" the Thief snickered. "I won't kill him. I'll have some 'fun' with him though."

Both of her companions rolled their eyes as the Knight pulled out a dirty, white cloth. Grabbing Keme's head and forcing his mouth opened, he shoved the rag between his teeth before tying it around his head. Even if he woke up now, Keme wouldn't even move or scream from the tight ropes and gag.

"Y'know," the female Thief giggled. "He looks cute tied up like a pig."

"Patience is a virtue, my friend," the Knight sighed. "I understand your… ways… but we can't harm him until we bring him to our hideout."

"Not even touching?"

"No. Our commander would behead you if you disobey his ord—"

"KEME?!"

Before anyone could react, a figure had roundhouse kicked the Thief to the wall. She cried out in pain as her body hit the stony wall, her head nearly colliding with it.

Drusus landed on his heels, his features mixed with both panic and guilt. That one time—that _one damn time_ —he left his husband alone, only for his beloved to be captured. It was all his fault that he put Keme in danger.

And when his gaze met his lover's helpless form, he snapped.

"Let him _go!_ " Drusus roared, rushing towards the Knight who hovered over Keme.

Before he could get two steps in, his limbs suddenly stopped working. His eyes widened as he strained his neck to look around him, only to realize that he couldn't move his head either.

His sharp ears picked up on muttering from beside him, as if one was chanting a spell.

He put two and two together.

 _A Stop spell…_

As his Black Mage partner had his hands up, muttering the incantation, the Knight chuckled as he pulled out the wet cloth. Digging into his pocket, he took a bottle labeled "chloroform" before he popped the lid open.

Drusus could only watch as the Knight poured the chloroform into the rag. Even though his mind screamed at his body to move and to fight back, the Stop spell kept him in place.

The Knight emptied the contents of the bottle, shaking it so he could get the excess out. He glanced up at Drusus and smirked before throwing the bottle away.

Drusus returned it with a glare. "Do what you want with me," Drusus growled, his eyes glued to the wet rag soaked with the chemical. "Let my husband go! Take me instead if you need a captive!"

The Knight let out a dark chuckle as he lifted the cloth up to Drusus' face, as if taunting him. "Now why would we do that?" he countered. "Having two prisoners would double our pay."

Before Drusus could say anything—possibly threaten him with harm—the sweet-smelling cloth was pressed on his face. He gasped, his eyes widened as he renewed his struggles. He growled and glared, trying to move his head away and break free from the spell.

However, there was no way out—no way to break free or to escape. To Drusus, they were doomed from the start.

As his vision began to fade and his body refusing to listen to his mind's commands, he glanced at his husband's bound and gagged form.

His only thought before slipping into an unwanted deep sleep was:

 _Keme… forgive me…_

Darkness took him. When he fell limp, the Black Mage snapped his fingers. The Stop spell was turned off and Drusus' body fell to the ground with a _thud_. Seeing how the impact from the fall didn't even awaken him confirmed that he was unconscious.

"So, another rat, huh?" the Knight mused as he pulled out more rope—something he brought in case such a situation like this happened.

The female Thief groaned in pain as she rubbed her head. Despite the intense pain, she managed to stand up from the ground, her hands on the wall for support. "That damn Monk could've _killed_ me!" she exclaimed.

"We'll get you to a White Mage soon," the Knight sighed, not even looking at his injured friend. "For now, let's load up our cargo."

Drusus was bound in a similar fashion—wrists behind his back, rope looped around his chest, keeping his arms pinned to his sides, his legs and feet tied together. The only difference was the extra loops of rope around his chest, most likely as a precaution. Another cloth was wedged between his teeth, with both ends of the cloth tied behind his head.

It only took a minute before a carriage pulled up to the alleyway the five were in. The Knight slung Drusus over his shoulder like a sack, as he turned to the Black Mage, "Tie their wrists together in case they wake up along the way."

With a nod, the Black Mage picked up Keme as the two loaded them up from the back of the carriage.

Once they tied their already bound wrists together, the Knight closed the doors, locking it.

"Our pay is going to skyrocket," he commented, a grin on his face.

"So the cute little Thief married a hunk like him? He must be lucky," the female Thief giggled. "Too bad he'll be mine instead."

She was rewarded with a glare from the Knight, and snickering from the Black Mage.

"Keep your damn hormones in check, woman," the Knight chided. "Gods, pretty soon your… sultry ways… could get you killed!"

"And? At least I die after having my way with them."

The Knight decided to not argue any further about this. Rolling his eyes, he turned towards the carriage. "We'll talk to our commander before we do anything with them. For now, keep it together."

"Sweet."

With their prisoners of war in tow, the three rode off from the abandoned town, their mission accomplished.


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2: Taken**

Drusus had no idea how long he was knocked unconscious. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his mind foggy—gods , how strong was that chloroform? He blinked a couple of times to adjust his sight.

When his vision was cleared, he realized he was in some sort of windowless carriage. A door of the vehicle—locked most likely—was in front of him, the wood a darker shade than the ones on the walls. Every few minutes, his body was jumped slightly thanks to the bumps the moving carriage ran over.

He groaned upon feeling his head throbbing—was he thrown into the carriage, or was it the strength of the chloroform, he wasn't sure. With the pain flaring up every few seconds, he reached for his head—

Only to realize that his hands were trapped behind his back.

 _What?!_

His eyes widened then, as he attempted to tug his hands, realizing that they were bound together. When he glanced down at himself, he then noticed strong, thick ropes binding his chest and his feet.

It was clear to him: he was captured.

 _How did this happen?!_ He thought in panic as he wriggled against the ropes. Grunting in pain as his bonds were scratching his skin raw, he realized that he was also gagged. The cloth was shoved between his teeth, and tied tightly around his head, making it difficult to remove despite his best efforts.

Panting through his nose from struggling for a few minutes, he laid still, trying to jog his memory of what had happened that put him in this predicament.

He then remembered—he had returned from scouting the abandoned town, and when he saw three of his pursuers about to take Keme away—

 _Keme!_

His eyes widened in panic, remembering it all as if it had happened a few seconds ago. He found his husband about to be captured, but when Drusus tried to intervene, he was knocked out.

Question was: where was Keme?

His heart raced, terrifying thoughts of what had happened to his husband running in his mind. What had happened to him? Was he killed? Was he separated from him? Was he—

He snapped out of it when he heard groaning from behind him. Drusus attempted to look behind him, albeit with difficulty.

All he could see was the familiar strands of blond hair sticking out. However, it was more than enough to ease his worries. Keme was okay. He was alive.

But when he moved his hands slightly, his relief turned into a mix of concern and anger.

His and Keme's hands were bound together—most likely as a precaution. When he glanced over his shoulder, he also noticed that another coil of rope bound their bodies together back-to-back. Judging by Keme's groans, he was also waking up.

It only took a few minutes for Keme to adjust to the situation he was in before he got into full panic mode.

He felt Keme struggling frantically against his bindings, his whimpering sounded muffled—Drusus could confirm that he too was gagged. The Thief tugged and strained, his whimpering slowly turning into muffled cries. Despite that Drusus couldn't see his face, it was clear that he was frightened half to death.

Drusus grunted to catch his attention, and Keme froze. He looked over his shoulder, and upon seeing Drusus' red headband and short brown hair, he relaxed slightly. However, Drusus could still feel him shaking against his body, and his eyebrows raised in concern.

Keme sniffled, tears threatening to fall. It was all his fault—if he had been more aware of his surroundings… if he had fought against his captor…

He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears, his body shaking uncontrollably as he tried to stifle a sob. He didn't want Drusus to see him like this—he didn't want him to think that he was a coward and a crybaby.

His thoughts were halted when he felt soft fingers brushing his own. Drusus frowned behind his gag, his heart breaking when he heard his husband crying. In an attempt to comfort him, he stroke his fingers in a gentle, loving manner.

Keme's whimpers ebbed away, his body relaxing more upon feeling his lover's gentle touch. Despite them being gagged, he knew what his partner was trying to convey.

 _None of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself._

He then felt Drusus intertwining his fingers with his, signaling that everything was going to be okay, that he wouldn't let their captors harm him.

Drusus, on the other hand, _knew_ it wasn't okay. But he didn't want Keme to know that—all he cared about was his health and feelings.

Keme seemed to have sensed his fear, as he too began to stroke his partner's fingers. Drusus raised a brow before he glanced over his shoulder, and he saw Keme nodding.

Immediately, the Monk knew what he was trying to say.

 _I'll stay strong. You need to do the same._

Drusus nodded in return, his fingers wrapped around his husband's. He needed to stay strong. Despite what could be in store for both of them, he had to stay strong. To not cry. To not panic.

He had to. For himself. For _Keme_. He had to face the hardships with courage and his head held high.

 _For Keme._


	3. Imprisoned

**Chapter 3: Imprisoned**

The two captives stayed silent, their fingers remained together as their breathing filled the stuffy air. Ever since he was comforted, Keme didn't shed a single tear. Drusus, meanwhile, focused on where their captors were taking them and why.

He heard many tales, both back in his childhood and during his days as a mercenary, that prisoners of war were tortured for information, held for ransom, executed, or both or all of the above. In very rare cases, some of those prisoners were freed after the war.

No matter what their captors were going to do with them, he had to stay courageous and stoic.

Though the only thing he feared wasn't his own life, but for Keme's. Even if they were going to be executed, Drusus was _not_ going to let those bastards kill his husband, or even leave a mark on him. He promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Keme, and he was not going to break it.

While Drusus was pondering, the carriage suddenly grinded to a halt, nearly throwing him and Keme to the wall. The two glanced at each other, both of their eyes wide at the realization.

Their captors had returned to their hideout—whatever it was. Their captivity was about to grow worse from there.

Drusus' sharp ears picked up on two voices—both low and masculine—approaching the door. Keme's shaking started up again, as Drusus' body stiffened.

They both heard a _click_ before the door was swung opened. The Knight and the Black Mage stood there, smirks on their faces upon seeing their captives awake.

"Good, they're awake just in time," the Knight snickered, pulling out a knife from his boot. Drusus' eyes widened upon seeing the sharp weapon—was he going to kill them here?

As the Knight stepped up into the carriage, Drusus tried to scoot away from him, but thanks to being tied together with Keme, he couldn't move. All he could do was glare, growling through his gag as if threatening his life if he ever tried to harm them.

Especially if he tried to make a move on Keme.

The Knight walked closer until he was looming over the two, a sinister grin on his face that even made Drusus shiver. Keme whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he wriggled slightly.

The Knight knelt down to their level, before placing the knife on Drusus' neck. The Monk froze, his eyes wide and staring at the cold steel that could end his life with one flick of the wrist.

"You better behave now," the Knight hissed, "once we get our pay, our commander will decide whether you two will die or not. You may be lucky—but I doubt it."

Drusus gasped through the gag, his heart pounding in his ribcage. Even though there was a slim chance he and Keme would be spared, fear still struck him hard.

Mainly because of how the Tactics realm was extremely bloody. If anything, there could be _no_ chance of them being released.

The cold steel was removed from his neck before the Knight moved in on the pair's bound hands. Drusus could only watch helplessly, his eyes never leaving the deadly weapon.

His heart slowed slightly when their captor was just cutting the ropes keeping him and Keme together. Even with the constricting bonds gone, he didn't sigh in relief.

Without warning, he was hoisted up by his short hair by the Black Mage, eliciting a pained growl from him. His brown eyes met the Mage's yellow, glowing ones. He simply glared daggers at him, though it somewhat faltered due to how those two, golden colored eyes stared at him, unnerving him.

Now he knew why some people back in the Keepers' Academy didn't want to make eye contact with Vivi.

Meanwhile, the Knight pulled Keme up by the collar of his tunic, nearly choking him. The Thief glanced up at him, seeing his eyes filled with a sense of victory. Despite that he was in the Knight's mercy, he growled, his glare filled with hate.

Oh, if only looks could kill.

The Knight was unfazed by Keme's defiance as he pulled out a cloth. Before Keme could properly react, he was blindfolded, the cloth around his eyes tied so tight he couldn't see the light that poured outside the carriage.

He panicked then, the feeling of dread and helplessness starting to take its toll. He kicked and bucked against the ropes and his captor's grip, screaming out muffled pleas and frightful whimpers.

Drusus, witnessing everything, shouted through his gag at the Knight to leave Keme alone. His eyes were saturated with hate and disgust at him for treating his husband like a caged animal.

He _had_ to fight back. He couldn't let them do what they wanted.

Turning his head to see the Black Mage behind him pulling out a similar cloth, he took the chance.

Once the Mage was close enough, Drusus moved his head down, as if avoiding the blindfold.

"Hey, hold still!" the Black Mage hissed. "Quit squirming ar—"

Before he could say any more, Drusus moved his head upwards in a quick and sudden motion, striking the Mage's face. He doubled back, holding his face as blood seeped from behind the blackness that masked his head.

Before Drusus could make another move for freedom, he heard the Knight call out, "Don't even try!"

When Drusus glanced at him, his heart almost stopped.

The Knight held Keme tightly, his knife at his throat. The knife was apparently held so tight at his throat that Drusus could see a small stream of blood trickling down Keme's neck.

Drusus froze in place, his eyes wide at the sight of his husband being threatened. He didn't even breath—if he even made one small move, Keme would be dead on the spot.

"Try that again," the Knight spoke in a low voice, "and your lover will die."

Drusus immediately gave up even before the Knight made his threat—hearing Keme's whimpering was enough for him to surrender.

He didn't resist as the Black Mage blindfolded him. The last thing he saw before his sight was disabled was Keme shivering. He could only hear his muffled cries, along with the Knight ordering his partner to lock them up.

He could feel his body hoisted on someone's shoulder, his captor being less than gentle on him. As he was being carried off, he heard a cry of pain.

Keme felt the Knight's hands grabbing him roughly, with one hand gripping his crotch. Whether it was on accident or not, Keme cried out, the feel on the place only his husband could touch leaving him squirming in discomfort.

If Drusus was seeing this now, he would have ripped open the Knight in half. He wished that would happened, though it was only a fantasy thought since Drusus was also a captive.

As he was placed over someone's shoulder and being taken to gods know where, all Keme could do was weep and sniffle.

Their captivity was just beginning.

* * *

Neither of them had any idea where their captors were taking them. Not even the lower and upper parts of their blindfolds could hint whether they were inside or outside. It seemed like these soldiers had enough experience in capturing and holding a hostage in one place, and making sure their senses and limbs were completely restricted to avoid any escape.

All they could use were their remaining senses that weren't stifled. Drusus' sharp ears picked up only a few bits of conversation between his and Keme's captors thanks to the loud footsteps hitting what sounded like stone. All he could hear clearly was something about "commander" and "Gil".

Meanwhile, the strong odor of death and human waste nearly made Keme gagged. His eyes watered from the smells almost suffocating him, as the odors grew stronger little by little the more time had passed.

Both came to the same conclusion: they were being taken to a dungeon or a cell, possibly to be left there until the men's commander decided whether to kill them or not.

Their fears were confirmed when they heard a cell door opening, followed by a loud _bang_ when the door hit its reach.

With carelessness, the two men threw their captives into the holding cell. Keme cried out in pain upon his body hitting the cold, stony floor, nearly colliding his head. Unlike his partner, Drusus hit his head upon landing the ground, grunting. Thankfully, he didn't lose consciousness as he blinked away the black spots appearing in his vision.

"Sit tight," the Knight sneered. "We'll come back for you in a few hours. For now, spend your possible last time together wisely!"

The cell door slammed as the sound of a click echoed the area before the two heard their captors leaving.

They were alone.

Drusus struggled to sit up, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness threatening to take over. Keme, however, lost all hope as he only writhed on the floor, tugging and groaning from the sheer helplessness that overwhelmed him.

Even though his husband—the one with optimism despite how bleak their situation was—gave up, Drusus had determination to find a way out.

Whether because Keme's optimistic personality had rubbed off on him, or the fear of losing him, he wasn't sure. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of all the training his surrogate father, Aric, had taught him over the years when he was a mercenary.

One option was out: keeping a hidden knife or any other sharp object, when he reached out his back pockets of his pants to find it. He muttered a muffled curse when he didn't feel the wooden handle of the knife in either of his pockets. These men were more cautious than he'd thought.

Another option was to look at his surroundings to find something to free himself with. But remembering the blindfold, that idea was dashed.

Drusus was close to panicking, his heart racing as sweat dripped down his face. All the options Aric had taught him were useless. All of the training he took for years were for naught, and he and Keme were going to pay for it with their lives.

Hearing Keme's frantic sobbing made him snap out of it. Glancing at Keme's general direction, his determination to escape began to return in full force upon hearing how fearful his lover was.

He _couldn't_ give up. His and Keme's lives were at stake.

He reached for the knot tying his hands together, hoping that he could grab it and untie it. If he could undo the rope enough, he would be able to break free.

He grunted in disappointment: his hands were out of reach, and thanks to his large arms, he couldn't simply slip out of them.

It was one of those times he wished he wasn't so muscular.

With a sigh, he laid his legs flat on the ground, feeling the rope that bound his feet together moving a little.

He froze, his eyes wide from behind the blindfold.

That was it—if he could just remove the blasted blindfold and gag, he would be able to get himself and Keme free. And he could do it by rubbing them off using the walls.

And when he got them off, he'd be able to get in the right position to free Keme. As for the cell, Keme most likely had a pin that held his belt around his waist to pick the lock—he was an expert on that field after all.

He grunted at Keme to catch his attention, trying to tell him to not panic and to focus on the escape at hand.

Keme stopped his useless writhing, his body trembling upon hearing Drusus' muffled commands.

Knowing his husband, Keme knew that he had a plan to escape—otherwise, he wouldn't have grunted to him. He calmed himself, taking three deep breaths through his nose as he got into a sitting position.

He needed to have faith in his partner. If he only panicked and cried, they wouldn't be able to rescue themselves.

Drusus scooted towards the back wall until his back was pressed against it. Feeling the small gaps that placed the stones together lowered his panicking level down to zero.

He turned his head to the side, rubbing his face against the roughness of the wall. The coldness that touched his skin didn't even faze him. After a bit of time passed with him rubbing his face, he grunted in pain as his cheek turned red. He clenched his teeth and kept his eyes tightly shut as he pushed on despite the pain.

 _Come on come on come on—_

The blindfold was caught in one of the gaps, and he managed to slip it off to where his red headband was.

He blinked his eyes to clear up his vision. Once he could fully see, he glanced around.

He and Keme were trapped in a small, empty cell. Outside of their prison were more cells, though from what he could hear or see, there were no other prisoners besides them.

He took a look at Keme, who had his back facing him. From how still he sat and how he was breathing normally, Drusus smiled slightly that his husband was calm. Seeing how they were bound in a similar position, Drusus had to put each other back-to-back to untie themselves.

But he had to convey that idea to Keme. And to do so, he had to get rid of the gag.

Rubbing his face on the stone once more, it didn't take him long to get the hated gag out of his mouth. Gasping for much needed air and licking his chapped lips, he then asked Keme in a hoarse but low voice, "Keme, are you okay?"

Keme snapped his head around upon hearing Drusus' gruff voice. His heart skipped a beat—they were close to escaping this hellhole!

He nodded fervently to answer him, moaning a muffled whisper of relief.

Drusus took a look around outside the cell, making sure that their captors weren't returning.

He thanked the gods above that they didn't bother to hire guards for the cells.

"Don't move," Drusus ordered in a whisper, "I'll get to you."

Keme nodded again with a groan, now realizing what Drusus was planning to do. As ordered, he didn't move as Drusus scooted close to his lover. Once he managed to get close enough, he turned and placed his back onto Keme's.

Keme had waited for him to do so, as his fingers grabbed the rope that kept Drusus' hands together.

"I'll let you know if someone's coming," Drusus whispered, and Keme answered with an affirmative grunt.

Keme's fingers were fast but efficient—in only a few seconds, he was able to loosen the knot slightly. He had a long way to go, however—the rope was so tight that it could take a few minutes to get Drusus' wrists untied.

Drusus watched over his shoulder, his ears opened for anyone coming in the room. At the same time, he focused on his hands about to be set free. The ropes loosened more every so slightly. And more, and—

Just as when the rope was close to be broken free by sheer force, they heard a metal door opening and shutting.

 _Shit!_

Drusus scrambled to distant himself from Keme, his back on the cell door so their captors wouldn't see that he had removed his blindfold and gag. Keme, realizing that someone was coming, sat straight so to not cause any suspicion.

Footsteps echoed the room until the Knight and his female Thief companion were in front of their cell.

"It's your lucky day…" the Knight spoke in such a low intimidating voice that Drusus shivered. "Your executions will be in an hour. But our commander will let us have our way with you both till then."

Drusus' heart nearly popped out of his chest, his gasp escaping from his mouth. Not only were they going to get killed, but they would endure their last hours of their life brutally tortured.

Out of all the ways he wanted to go out, this wasn't one of them. Dying right after being tortured was something no one had to go through.

He resisted the urge to turn his head upon hearing the loud noise of the cell door opening.

"I'll have my fun with my fellow Thief," the Thief giggled, and Drusus heard a muffled shout of surprise from Keme.

The Thief groped Keme's crotch tightly, feeling the bulge hidden in his green shorts. Keme screamed and began thrashing against her, crying out muffled pleas and begs.

Drusus snapped then, his protective instincts growing into overdrive.

"Don't _touch_ him!" he yelled.

As soon as he did so, he realized his fatal mistake.

The Knight stared at the Monk before he approached him. Rough hands grabbed his body and forced him to face him. Upon seeing that Drusus had somehow removed the gag and blindfold, he gritted his teeth.

"Dammit," the Knight cursed. "Check their ropes, and make sure you get them away from each other."

"Roger that," the Thief replied.

As Drusus was dragged further into the cell, he struggled to break the ropes that held his wrists. Even though the knot wasn't fully untied, he could be able to tug at it hard enough to get free.

The Knight, growling in annoyance, kicked him in the gut. The Monk cried out before coughing violently.

"If you hadn't tried to escape, I wouldn't be hurting you." The Knight mocked as he tightened the ropes to the point Drusus could feel his circulation being cut off.

With a grunt and a glare, he snapped, "You sick bastards are going to burn for this!"

"Shut up!" The Knight screamed, pulling out his knife. "I've warned you to behave; now you'll understand what happens to those who don't!"

Without warning, the Knight stabbed Drusus' arm, the blade digging deeper into his skin. The poor Monk howled, his eyes shut as he felt his blood dripping down from the wound. Right before the knife could sever a vital vein, the Knight pulled it out of Drusus before he continued to stab him repeatedly.

Upon hearing Drusus' screams of pain, Keme writhed and fought against the Thief. His instinct to rescue his partner grew tenfold—he didn't want to lose Drusus again. Not after everything he had went through to rescue him so many months ago.

The Thief smacked him, leaving behind a red mark on his cheek.

"Oh knock it off," she spoke, sighing as if annoyed. "You have your own problems to worry about."

Keme didn't even focus on his assaulter groping him again—he was more worried for Drusus, who was being stabbed to death in front of him.

It was all his fault, wasn't it? It was his fault he let himself and Drusus get captured, and it was also his fault for not working on the ropes fast enough.

Drusus' screams began to weaken in a few more seconds, and the only thing he could hear from his usually stoic husband were his small cries of pain.

Hearing his husband dying and him unable to do anything to save him made his gut twist. Tears streamed down his face that soaked the blindfold and gag, totally ignoring the Thief unbuckling his shorts.

He could faintly hear Drusus cough out, "Keme… I'm… sorry…"

Keme screamed into the gag, crying out how sorry he was as well along with how much he loved him.

It was over. Their lives were about to end as prisoners of war in a deadly realm—

Just as his attacker removed the belt from his shorts, an explosion of fire erupted at the door of the dungeon. The female Thief jumped in surprise as the Knight whipped his head around upon hearing the sudden attack.

"Drusus! Keme!" A male voice called. "Are you in here?!"

Keme never thought he'd be happy to hear Veles. He called out for him, happy tears now flowing.

"What the hell?!" the Knight called, standing up and pulling out his longsword. His knife was forgotten, as it was embedded in Drusus' leg.

Just as when the two left the cell to investigate, they were attacked.

Than rushed forward first, slashing at the Thief before she could react. Though it didn't kill her, it left a gash on her side.

That was when the rest of the group began their assault—Tyro grabbed the gun Irvine had supplied him with beforehand, shooting at the Knight. As his opponent rolled to the side, one bullet pierced his shoulder blade. The moment blood began to flow, the Knight felt his strength waning—Tyro's bullets were laced with poison.

While Than distracted the Thief long enough, Aric managed to sneak behind her and grabbed her arms, restraining her. His grip tightened to the point she dropped her knife, and Than took the chance to slit her throat to the point of almost decapitating her. She died right there.

Veles and Taika, during the bloodshed, ran into the cell to find their old comrades—Keme curled up into a ball while trembling, as Drusus was leaning on the wall, multiple stab wounds littering his body. Taika gasped upon seeing Drusus in his dying state, as Veles pulled out his rapier and ran to Keme. He called out to Taika, "Help Drusus!" before he knelt down to Keme and began cutting the ropes holding his Thief friend. Without being told twice, Taika rushed to Drusus' side, checking for any signs of life.

Meanwhile, Than lunged towards the Knight, but with the strength he had left, blocked the move with his sword. However, that didn't last as Than swung his sword to force him to drop his weapon.

As the sword clattered to the ground, the Knight could only stare at Than, who had his sword up his neck. The Warrior's glare was filled with hatred and anger, as he inched the sword closer to him.

"Wh-who are you people?!" he cried, his fear more apparent by his trembling and his breath growing shorter.

Than didn't answer, and before he could reiterate, Aric grabbed him and put him in a chokehold. The Knight gasped, his windpipe restricted to the point he couldn't breath.

"It's one thing to threaten the ones I care about," Aric growled in such a terrifying voice that the Knight whimpered in fear. "But it's another to _hurt my son_!"

With a quick twist of his arm, he cracked the Knight's neck, killing him instantly. As the tension in his muscles began to relax, Aric dropped the deceased Knight and turned to the cell to check on Drusus' and Keme.

When his eyes laid on Drusus' bleeding and lifeless body, he froze. Taika worked frantically to heal Drusus' wounds, checking his wrist for a pulse as she used her Curaja magic to heal the deep injuries the Monk sustained.

Veles had freed Keme from the ropes, and when Keme removed the gag and blindfold, his eyes widened upon seeing his husband.

"D-Drusus?!" Keme gasped, voice hoarse as he tried to stand. However, thanks to being bound for so long, he almost fell face-first before Veles caught him.

"Keme, don't move," Veles warned gently. "Your wounds need to be looked at—"

"To hell with myself, Veles!" Keme snapped, receiving a surprised expression from the Red Mage. "Drusus is hurt! He's dying because of _me_!"

Before Veles could stop him, Keme stood up again—he could feel the dizziness starting—and stumbled over to the small crowd that gathered around Drusus.

"It's no use!" Taika gasped. "My magic isn't enough to help!"

Than gritted his teeth, the dire situation hitting him hard. He knew how devastated Drusus was when he told the Warrior how he died protecting the Monk, and seeing his sacrifice in the future to be in vain almost brought him to tears.

"Can you use Raise on him?" Than began, his voice wavering.

"I can't!" Taika cried. "None of my magic is helping!"

Hearing that broke Keme's heart. Bile rose in his throat as he fell to his knees beside his love. Seeing the blood covering his body had broken Keme as he sobbed.

 _No! I can't lose him again! I CAN'T!_

"Bring him to the Academy!" Aric commanded. "We can't give up on him!" He turned to Tyro. "Tyro!"

"Yes sir!" the young boy nodded as he snapped his fingers. A midnight blue portal appeared beside him, as Aric picked up Drusus bridal style. Careful not to jostle his wounds, Aric walked towards the portal to return to the Keepers' Academy.

Keme attempted to follow him, but the injuries, plus the total exhaustion from his hours-long captivity, took its toll.

He tumbled to the ground, and he fainted then.


	4. Rescued

**Final Chapter: Rescued**

According to Aerith, Keme was just exhausted. The trauma from his captivity, along with being bound for hours, had took its toll to the point of fainting. Besides the rope burns, scratches and bruises, the Thief would make a full recovery in a few days.

Drusus, on the other hand, was severely injured from his torture. While he thankfully survived, he had to stay bedridden for at least a week—even one small movement could open his wounds. Like Keme, he was exhausted, and even traumatized from his ordeal.

But the first thing he asked when he first came to was if his husband was okay. When Taika comforted him that Keme was well, Drusus simply smiled before he drifted off again.

Keme did the same when he woke up—while he was relieved that Drusus was okay, he had demanded the healers to bring his husband in the same room. Taika understood why—he wanted proof that Drusus was okay, that and he wanted to be there for his partner during their recovery.

When Keme was released from the confines of the hospital bed three days later, he visited Drusus every day—he even stayed overnight to watch over his partner. When Arc checked on him at night, he saw Keme fast asleep on the chair, his hand holding Drusus'.

A week had passed, and Drusus was fully healed enough to be released from the hospital. Upon leaving, he was greeted by Than first, who hugged him and thanking the gods above that his friend was alive. Aric was next, and when Than let him go, Aric embraced Drusus, scolding him gently and saying how he almost lost him.

Taika and Veles also welcomed him back, with Veles placing his hand on his shoulder with a warm smile, as Taika had brought Drusus his favorite food: vegetable stew.

Keme was last, and he had quickly hugged Drusus, tears going down his face as he kissed his cheeks. He whispered gratitude to the gods, and also apologizing for what had happened.

Even though Keme was relieved and happy that Drusus was okay, Drusus frowned slightly upon hearing his apologies.

The same night Drusus was healed, he and Keme returned to their shared dorm. Along the way, neither had spoke a single word. Drusus glanced at Keme, who didn't look back—he was staring at a distance. Their hands were interlocked together as they walked down the hallway, while Drusus greeted the few people who passed them by.

When they finally returned to their small dorm, Keme let go of Drusus' hand. He didn't even look back at the Monk as he sank in his bed.

Drusus raised a brown brow—something was bothering his partner. Keme had his head down, staring at his boots as he sighed.

His frown deepened. The sad look on Keme's face was subtle, but the Monk noticed it right away.

"Keme?" Drusus spoke up.

Keme's response was a grunt, not even looking at him.

With worry growing into intense concern, Drusus sat beside him, his arm wrapped around the Thief's shoulder. He felt Keme tense up—not a good sign.

"Are… are you okay?" Drusus asked, his voice filled with concern.

"…" Keme sighed, shaking his head before he finally answered, "It's all my fault, huh?"

Drusus' eyebrows rose even higher at his answer. His fault? What did he mean by that?

"What?"

"It's all my fault that we were captured. If I had been more aware of my surroundings, you wouldn't be hurt—"

"Don't."

Keme glanced up at Drusus, his mouth opened as if he was in mid-sentence.

When Drusus saw the tears threatening to fall from his lover's face, his heart broke. Without warning, he held Keme close, his hand rubbing his back. Keme stuttered, as if trying to tell him that he was all right and he shouldn't worry so much.

But after a few seconds, his stuttering changed into sniffling. His arms were wrapped around Drusus' body, his face buried in his chest.

"Please don't blame yourself," Drusus whispered in Keme's ear, his voice soothing Keme's crying little by little. "None of this is your fault. It… it was mine."

"But it wasn't your fault either, Drusus," Keme whispered, his voice muffled from his face in the Monk's chest. Drusus gritted his teeth at the sound of his full name being said by Keme. "You did what you needed to do to keep me safe. There was no other way to get out of that damn realm…"

"Keme…" Drusus could only say under his breath, his free hand carding through Keme's head. Noticing that the bandana Keme wore was still on, filthy and torn, he undid it and removed it.

He almost chuckled at Keme's extremely messy hair that was hidden under his bandana. Throwing the bandana to the side—he'd ask Cid if he could clean it later—and taking off his headband, he kissed Keme on the forehead.

"We're okay. We're alive. We shouldn't be focusing on what had happened to us. All that matters is that we made it out alive, together."

Keme looked up at him—this time, he was smiling. That one word— _together_ —made his heart swell.

 _We made it together. We weren't alone. We had each other._

Drusus glanced at the clock that sat on the desk, before turning to Keme. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep."

Keme nodded before the two settled to bed. Neither of them bothered to get dressed—they were both exhausted.

Not only that, but they were comfortable, holding each other in their arms.

"Hey…" Keme whispered as Drusus turned off the lamp. The Monk hummed in response. "If I have a nightmare, will you wake me up?"

Drusus nodded before Keme could even finish—of course he would be there for him. After that traumatic day, they needed all the comfort.

And they found that comfort from each other.

"Of course," Drusus agreed. "Just as long as you do the same for me."

"Like the old days? Of course!"

Drusus chuckled at Keme's humor—he was thankful that despite what had happened, Keme still kept his optimistic personality.

"Good night, love."

"'Night, Drus," Keme whispered, sinking into the covers. "Sleep well…"

As the two drifted off into a well-deserved sleep, they felt safe and loved in each other's arms.

They had survived their ordeal together; they will get through the aftermath together as well.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for taking the time to look at this! I apologize for not writing since November, and seeing everyone welcoming back made me smile.**

 **More to come! Stay tuned!**

 **Until next story, everyone… see you!**


End file.
